EBUClan Part3
by Mystycia Rose
Summary: NOW, things seem to get kind of strange. Mysty gets some more memories, meets more people, and manages to find how the enemies had gotten into the village.


Last time in the mini-series;  
>Mysty had found out what had happened. Her mind seemed to open up a few new memories. Maybe a few fears. She's finally realizing that this little world of hers is no dream, well, she almost did at least. Now all she needs to know is how long had she'd been asleep for in that green tent.<p>

* * *

><p>While the girls were in their tent, the guys went off to their tent, which was a dark navy blue. Inside, there were at least 5 sets of bunk beds on the right side, and another 5 on the left. Nothing special like what the girls had. Caz, Prince, White, and Dark each went to their own bunks. Their bunks were on the left side of the tent. Each on the bottom. A few of the other guys were already in there. Zeppy, on the top bunk of the last one on the left side continuously stared at the ceiling. Torm, who had a bunk under him laughed and shook his head.<p>

"Somebody's distracted." Torm laughed. "Still worried about a girl who barely likes you now?"

"Kinda, yeah. Wait... HEY!" Zeppy snapped. "How would you know if she doesn't like me now or not?"

"Cause. She told most of us before the fight." Torm laughed. "Isn't that right guys?"

All of the others nodded in agreeing. "See? Five against one." Torm remarked.

Zeppy grumbled, then climbed down from his bed. "I'm going to go for a walk." He spoke angrily as he stormed out of the tent. ((I'd continue on with him, but yeah, I dun wanna xD))

"Cya Zeppy." Torm spoke calmly, then burst into laughter.

"You okay there Torm?" Dark smiled then began to laugh as well.

Torm's laughter slowly died into a simple sigh. "Yeah. Just kinda fun to make him mad at times."

Slowly, the tent grew silent as the minutes went by, until White broke the silence.

"Guys... What do you think happened when Mysty was captured? Other than her memory being whipped clean and being put into a comma." He asked with kind of a worried but curious tone to his voice.

"I...Actually don't know...?" Caz spoke up, with a small voice. "Yeah, I may have been captured and damn near killed, but I don't think I paid that much attention to what happe-" "There is the possibility that they _let_ her go. Maybe put something in her head to get info from us, to find out our weaknesses." Dark spoke with a serious tone.

White sat there with shocked look on his face. "How can you even say that when she's like a sister to you? I mean, yeah, you got a point there, but, still. Give her some credit. She may be small, but she's got some brains. If they did out something in her, I think she would have noticed by now, she'd be different. This Mysty that woke up is still the same kid I met a few years ago." He paused. "Even if she has no recollection of us." He sighed. "I guess what I'm _trying _to say it that Mysty was close to all of us. We may have missed her while she was gone, and we may never have the chance to bring back her memories, but, we at least have to try. Maybe they'll come back if we show her some familiar sights, or objects for that matter."

"I.. I never thought of it that way... Oddly.." Dark said. "Ya know what? I guess you're right White. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit. Are you gonna help me do this or what?" He stood up and smiled. "We gotta get back the great times that we've had with her."

"Now that's more like it!" White laughed loudly, and stood up as well. "Torm," He pointed to Torm, past Dark. "Your helping, whether if ya like it or not. Now get off yer' lazy butt and follow us." He spoke with a stern tone.

White turned and walked towards the tent flaps along with Dark. "You comin' Torm?" He said over his shoulder before he stepped out onto the golden sand of the desert. Quickly, Torm caught up with the two.

"You sure you want me to help ya? I haven't known Myst for long-" "Torm, you practically fell in love with her the day you met her!" Dark laughed. "Did not!" ((I just had to throw that in, I'm sorry cx ))

The three walked over to the girls' tent, which was across from theirs, and stood at the door of it. "Hey, Mysty! We need ya for a minute."

Dark shouted in through the partly closed flaps of the tent.

Mysty quickly looked up at the door of the tent with wide eyes. "Hmm? Oh... Uhmm.. Bye Tori and Ed.." She spoke quietly as she left.

"Something wrong boys?" She had a puzzled look. "Oh, joy... More people for me to meet? No offense in all." She smiled and shrugged nervously.

"None taken." Torm nodded.

"Mysty. We came to try and help you regain the memories that you've lost. Simple as that. Now come on." Dark grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along to the outskirts of the village they were in. "See this place? This is where you first met White. In fact, you were really weak then." He paused when he seen Mysty gazing around. He smiled. It's starting to work. Just as White had said. He thought to himself as he watched Mysty stare off into the distance. "This ringing any bells yet?"

Mysty blankly nodded.

-[FlashBack!]-  
>The sand pebbles slipped between her toes as she walked under the blazing hot sun. The girl had been walking for days, trying to find a new home. A new family.<p>

She had gotten so close to the village before she fainted from the heat and dehydration. "Noo..." She said with a small voice before she lost total consciousness.

White, who had been watching her walk for past few miles from the edge of the village, came running over to her. He seen how thin she had become. He sighed and shook his head. "Poor kid.." He picked her up, noticing that she was _extremely _light. He cursed under his breath and quickly brought her to the light green tent, which was the nursery for when people were harmed, or something along the lines of that.

He made sure to have some water near the bed for when the _mysterious_ child woke up. Slowly, after a few hours of waiting, the girl finally began to wake up. "Hnn..?" She blinked a few times, then coughed.

White quickly got the water for her. "You'll want to drink this. It'll make ya feel a bit better." He handed her the glass.

Quickly, she snatched it out of his hand and began sipping it. She stopped for a moment to speak. "Thank you." She smiled, then went back to drinking the water.

White couldn't help but laugh at this innocent little child. "Your welcome. What's your name?" He with a soft tone.

She paused for a moment and gripped the empty glass. "I... I don't know?" She frowned.

"Wha-what? You...Don't know your own name..?" He raised an eye brow and folded his arms. "You must've been under the sun for too long. How about you get some more rest, and I'll ask you what your name is then, okay?" He smiled at the girl.

She nodded. "Okay." She said quickly and handed White the glass. "What's your name?"

"Me?" He asked as he took the glass from the girl. "Yeah, you." "I'm White. The guy who just saved your butt." White laughed, and ruffled her hair with his free hand "Get some rest kiddo. You'll need it."

He left, and she layed down. Oddly, she did feel really tired. Maybe she'd remember her name tomorrow. Just so that when he'd ask, she'd be able to actually answer.  
>-{FlashBack Finished!}-<p>

She shook head to regain her focus. Mysty smiled. "I remember every little detail of that scene now..." She looked up at White. "Thanks, again by the way. If you hadn't of saved me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Not a problem, kiddo." He smiled.


End file.
